Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic systems and, in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
A radio frequency (RF) system can include antennas for receiving and/or transmitting RF signals. There can be several components in an RF system that may access the antennas. For example, an RF system can include different transmit and/or receive paths associated with different frequency bands, different communication standards and/or different power modes, and each path may access a particular antenna at certain instances in time.
An antenna switch module can be used to electrically connect an antenna to a particular transmit or receive path of the RF system, thereby allowing multiple components to access the antennas. In certain configurations, an antenna switch module is in communication with a diversity module, which processes signals received and/or transmitted using one or more diversity antennas. The diversity module can include a bypass path that bypasses the receive path and/or transmit path processing of signals in the diversity module.